Roses
by writes.about.the.wives
Summary: Like any other school with 'rose' in its name, Rosewood High sells roses and a message around Valentine's Day. Paige talks Toby and Caleb into buying one for their crushes. Some Haleb, Spoby, and Paily. But mostly Paige/Caleb/Toby friendship. One shot, AU.


A/N: So...a guest reviewer asked for Haleb. I'm almost 100% this isn't what they were looking for, but here it is! A little Haleb, Spoby, and Paily. But mostly Paige-Caleb-Toby friendship.

* * *

"This is it, boys. Get ready to win over your girls with the perfect romantic gesture," Paige grinned, throwing an arm over each boy's shoulder as they approached the cafeteria.

"Knock it off, McCullers," Caleb grumbled. He shook her arm off, pouting as he walked forward reluctantly. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Not my fault you were stupid enough to play poker against me and wager on it. I clean house every time."

Caleb and Toby exchanged a very conspicuous eye roll.

"You know, this isn't fair to us. You're already dating your crush, so it's not weird if you send her a rose. As for us…" Toby shrugged uncomfortably, letting Paige's arm fall off his shoulders as well.

Paige sighed. "Look, girls love flowers, trust me. Plus, you've been flirting with your crushes for weeks, so it's not creepy. It's just a nice gesture, you know?" She reached the cafeteria door first, pulling it open for them and fixing them with an incredulous look as they dallied at the doorway.

"You'll thank me when it's over," Paige promised, cocking her head towards the cafeteria. Toby mumbled something unintelligible before shuffling inside, and Caleb trailed slowly behind him.

"Hell no," Caleb said emphatically, stopping abruptly in the doorway and forcing Paige to run into his back. "I'm not doing this. You can't make me."

"What now?" Paige pushed him aside and looked around. "Oh."

Just around Valentine's Day, Student Council always sold a rose and a message for a dollar at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Paige had tricked Caleb and Toby into discreetly buying roses for their crushes, but she hadn't accounted for the person sitting at the table.

"I forgot Spencer was on student council," Paige said thoughtfully with a shake of her head.

"You can't make me go up there," Toby whined. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"To US," Caleb interjected. "You know Spencer's going to turn around and tell Hanna."

"But your name's going to be on the rose anyways, it doesn't matter if Spencer peeks," Paige argued.

Caleb and Toby exchanged another look.

"Actually…I wasn't going to put my name on it," Toby muttered.

"Yeah. Anonymous roses are a thing," Caleb offered.

It was Paige's turn to roll her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous."

Caleb shook his head. "I'm out," he announced, backing away from the door.

"Rivers, slow your roll. How about this? I'll buy the roses for you guys and tell Spencer they're all for Emily. Just give me the money and the message."

Toby looked like he was considering the idea, but Caleb shook his head again. "Why are you making us do this?" He protested.

"Because!" Paige threw up her hands in exasperation. "You guys refuse to make a move, and I'm tired of the moping. I'm helping you out here."

Toby frowned at this, feeling emasculated by Paige's outburst. "Fine, I'll do it." He handed Paige a dollar as discreetly as possible, eyes darting around suspiciously in every direction.

"You look like you're doing a drug deal," Caleb chuckled.

Paige's attention turned to him. "And where's your dollar?"

Caleb's expression quickly sobered. "I was serious, McCullers. I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" A voice piped up from behind Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb jumped sharply, pressing a hand over his chest as he turned to acknowledge the new speaker. "Jesus, Lucas, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." Lucas smiled sheepishly. "You were kinda blocking the doorway…and, well, I couldn't help but overhear."

"Just a favor he owes me," Paige told him. Her gaze dropped to the dollar bill fisted tightly in the photographer's hand. "Buying a rose, Lucas?"

"Yeah," Lucas admitted, already blushing.

Paige shot Caleb a quick look, one that said, "See that? Even Lucas is doing it."

Caleb only scowled at her and turned back to Lucas. "Who for?"

Lucas regarded the three of them hesitantly.

"We can keep a secret," Toby said, giving him the easy, disarming grin that always made Spencer - and even Paige and Caleb, on occasion - cave like popped balloons.

"It's Hanna," he mumbled, his eyes on the ground.

Caleb hadn't looked this stunned since that fateful poker game at Paige's house.

"Brave man," Toby commended him, patting him on the back. "It takes a lot of guts to do something like that." He shot Caleb a meaningful look over Lucas' head, but Caleb still seemed too shocked to register it.

Paige nodded. "That's sweet of you, Lucas."

"Thanks," Lucas said shyly, raising his head just in time for Caleb to snap his jaws together.

"Yeah, uh, good luck," Caleb muttered tonelessly.

"Thanks," Lucas repeated, a small smile on his face. "I'm gonna go buy it now. See you guys."

The trio sent him off with a chorus of goodbyes. As soon as Lucas' back was turned, Caleb patted down his pockets frantically. "Here it is," he said triumphantly, pulling out a fat stack of bills.

Toby whistled as Caleb peeled off a ten dollar bill and thrust it into Paige's hands.

"I want a bouquet. A word for each rose," Caleb told her fiercely.

Paige grinned all the way to the table.


End file.
